Avellana dulce, miel dorada
by SuunFreckles
Summary: "Ni siquiera puedo descansar cuando el sol se esconde". Está asustada, teme por ellos... pero debe reconocer que no hay mejor sonrisa para su tristeza que la de Fred Weasley. Oneshoot. Segundo puesto del Reto "Mis ídolos" del foro Weird Sisters.


¡Hola!

Aquí estoy, presentando mi pequeña historia inspirada en la canción **Fear **de One Republic.

Tenía la idea en la cabeza y el reto "Mis Ídolos" del foro Weird Sisters me motivó a escribirla.

Si les gusta lo suficiente, pueden pasarse a votar por el foro cuando se "abran las líneas", me harían un favor enorme.

En fin, espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo :D Já.

Desde ya, gracias por el apoyo, cualquier sugerencia, siéntanse libres de enviarla vía review.

Saludos, una cereza dorada y un abrazo de Fred,

_**Suun.**_

P.D.: Éste va para tí, Oceanne.

**Disclaimer:** Sólo me pertence la situación en la que puse a nuestros adorados personajes. El resto, todo de J. K. Rowling, nuestra amada genia.

* * *

><p><strong>Avellana dulce, miel dorada<strong>

Hermione miró hacia el cielo anochecido e inspiró hondo, intentando calmarse. No iba a llorar. No podía llorar. No en ese momento, no en ese lugar. Debía ser fuerte. No podía comportarse como una niña egoísta e irracional. Ella no era así.

Pero Merlín sabía que su miedo no era irracional. Estaba aterrada. Pudo sentir las lágrimas acudiendo a sus ojos y no tuvo el ánimo para evitar que le temblaran los labios. Porque tenía el pecho oprimido, la garganta hecha un nudo y un dolor agudo y punzante en el estómago, como un cruel recordatorio de que estaba allí y no con ellos. El sólo pensar en aquello hizo que ahogara un suspiro. No podía contenerse, era inútil: salir afuera había sido una buena decisión. Permitir que la vieran así no hubiera hecho bien a nadie. Lanzó una mirada fugaz a la Madriguera, entre apenada y agradecida. Lo cierto era que no imaginaba qué hubiera sido de ella sin el calor de aquel hogar, sobre todo ese día.

El cumpleaños de su madre. Sintió su corazón encogerse aún más al recordarla. ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿Y su padre? "A salvo", se dijo. Estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto, pero también sabía cuánto le había costado actuar de ese modo. Los amaba, y por eso lanzarles el Obliviate había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida. Había borrado la memoria de sus propios padres. Se había visto desapareciendo de los recuerdos de los dos seres que más le importaban. Para ellos, jamás había existido una Hermione Jean Granger. Jamás había existido su hija. Abrumada por el peso de sus pensamientos, se abrazó a sí misma. Temía por sus padres. Sí, sabía que era lo mejor: ella estaba metida de lleno en esa guerra y no podía ponerlos en peligro. Hubiera sido cruel, egoísta e infantil no dejarlos ir. Pero ese razonamiento apenas le ayudaba a sentirse mejor. Los extrañaba tanto.

— ¿Quién se atrevió a hacerte llorar, Mione? —una voz jovial a su espalda interrumpió el amargo curso de sus cavilaciones. Sobresaltada, se sorbió la nariz y volteó, nerviosa.

—Oh, Fred... yo no estoy... yo... —balbuceó, apurándose a limpiar las traicioneras gotas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Él se quedó en silencio, contemplándola unos segundos.

—Si fue el imbécil de mi hermano pequeño, puedo arreglarlo —bromeó al final—. Aunque dudo que pueda corregirlo del todo, cayó de cabeza al suelo cuando era un bebé.

Definitivamente, Fred Weasley sabía cómo robar sonrisas. Había logrado que se le escapara una risita, a pesar de su tristeza.

—Está bien, no es nada... —musitó la castaña, muy despacio. Sentía el peso del llanto detrás de sus ojos, amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento. No quería que la vieran en ese estado. No sería justo para nada.

Y, sin embargo, no podía pedirle a Fred que se fuera. Allí, bajo el inmenso y eterno firmamento oscurecido, salpicado por innumerable cantidad de estrellas brillantes, Hermione se sentía pequeña. E indefensa. Así que, recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, se tragó las lágrimas y miró al joven pelirrojo, que se había acercado unos pasos. La miraba absorto, como intentando descifrar un complejo acertijo, escrutando su rostro sin decir una palabra.

—¿Qué sucede, Mione? —cuando por fin habló, la muchacha advirtió que toda la firmeza y fortaleza que estaba intentando aparentar se venían abajo. En un vano intento de contenerse, aspiró gran cantidad de aire, llenándose los pulmones al máximo. No funcionó, pudo notarlo porque vio cómo la cara de él se descomponía, dando paso al desconcierto y a la preocupación— De verdad estás triste... —le escuchó murmurar, casi para sí mismo.

La gryffindor se encontró, para su sorpresa, con un par de brazos cálidos y fuertes rodeándola y estrechándola con cariño. No analizó demasiado el tema: no importaba que Fred rara vez se acercara tanto, ni que estuviera descubriendo que estar así, escondida en él, era enormemente reconfortante y placentero. Porque, aunque la situación era extraña, no quitaba el hecho de que el joven le trasmitiera esa seguridad, esa sensación de alivio que empezaba a instalarse en su vientre. Cerró los ojos y refugió el rostro en el pecho del chico, sin poder contener los temblores que le asolaban. Él la envolvió con más energía al sentirla sollozar y susurró, con tono suave:

— ¿Tienes miedo?

Como toda respuesta, ella lloró con aún más desconsuelo. Elevó sus manos y se aferró a la camisa de leñador que él llevaba puesta. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y, no obstante, entendía que el abrazo de Fred le otorgaba la calma que tanto anhelaba.

—Mi... Mis padres —logró declarar, entre hipidos y gimoteos.

El joven pelirrojo la tomó por los hombros y se alejó unos centímetros para que ella pudiese verle a la cara. Le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Estarán bien, Mione. Vamos a ganar esta guerra —aseveró, expresando una confianza tal que acabó por transmitírsele a ella—. No olvides que aquí también tienes a tu familia.

Hermione suspiró. Hubo algo en las palabras del chico que la embargó de un sentimiento de paz increíble. Percibió una llama arder con renovada energía en su pecho: la esperanza. Fred Weasley, con su sonrisa y su abrazo, con su alborotado cabello rojo, era capaz de ahuyentar los fantasmas del desasosiego. Podía disipar las dudas e implantar una simple y alegre certeza: aún era posible reír.

—Si tengo que casarme contigo para que seas una Weasley de forma oficial, lo haré gustoso, Mione —agregó, divertido. Al ver a la chica abrir los ojos como platos, lanzó una carcajada jubilosa— Vamos, que no estoy tan mal —finalizó, sonriente.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione descubrió que las manos de él habían bajado hasta su cintura, que el espacio entre sus cuerpos había ido desapareciendo y que sus rostros estaban más cerca de lo que se habían encontrado jamás. Notó que podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón golpeando sus clavículas, al ritmo de una melodía inevitablemente agradable, mas no se apartó. No se apartó cuando él frunció levemente el ceño, como meditando sobre alguna cuestión importante, sin dejar nunca de mirarla. No se apartó cuando en los ojos de Fred brilló una chispa incandescente, fugaz: una decisión. No se apartó cuando él aumentó un poco la presión de sus dedos en su cintura. Ni siquiera cuando se acercó tanto, tanto que ella creyó que había encontrado algo verdaderamente interesante escondido entre sus labios, a juzgar por el modo —bastante desvergonzado— en el que los observaba. Sin embargo, cuando supo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, habló con rapidez:

—Qué hermoso está el cielo, ¿no crees? —Comenzaba a sentirse turbada; jamás se había percatado del color de los ojos de Fred. Avellana dulce, miel dorada. Se tambaleó y su cuerpo amenazó con perder equilibrio, pero él la sujetaba con tanta firmeza que apenas se mareó. Se asió de los hombros del muchacho para recuperarse, pero su movimiento los aproximó aún más y las puntas de sus narices se rozaron. Una vívida corriente de electricidad le recorrió la columna vertebral… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Fred… Ella… Oh, pero era inevitable apreciar que un aroma nuevo se había sumado al cargado ambiente que la rodeaba. Durazno, nueces y el su perfume favorito: pergamino viejo. No pudo reprimir un suspiro agitado… y entonces sintió la respiración expectante de él sobre su boca. No podría definir qué probó primero, si la cálida tibieza de su aliento o el dulce caramelo de sus labios, pero supo, desde el momento en que él la acarició con aquella ternura alborotada que le caracterizaba, que junto a ese joven pelirrojo no podía tener miedo.

Hermione no era una experta en el tema, ni sabía demasiado sobre el arte de besar, pero fue cuando se encontró con los labios de Fred Weasley el momento en el cual comprobó que era eso: un arte. Había algo en su proceder despreocupado, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo, que la tranquilizaba y emocionaba a partes iguales. Sí, sabía que aún estaba asustada, pero él no actuaba como sedante, sino como cura. Sabía que esos brazos valientes la sostendrían cuando sus fuerzas menguaran, tenía la certeza de que en sus ojos se encontraba la esperanza más luminosa. Cerró los suyos y acarició la nuca del chico con las manos, aferrándose a ese sentimiento de confianza irrefrenable que crecía en su interior al estar en contacto con su piel. El muchacho jugaba en su boca, bromeando en el beso tanto como lo hacía con las palabras. Pero cuando la intensidad de los roces comenzó a elevarse, cuando ella empezó a responder con ímpetu las provocaciones de él, se tornó real. Bebieron del otro para saciar su anhelo, aplacando sus temblores. Sólo entonces Fred se separó unos milímetros de los labios de la joven, para suspirar, agitado:

—Sí, Hermione, está precioso —luego cerró los ojos y volvió a besarla.


End file.
